


Big kill, little death

by Languorous_Sky



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin AU, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Languorous_Sky/pseuds/Languorous_Sky
Summary: Set in an AU where the turtles are assassins for hire with morals that are severely lacking. Karai, head of the mob organization known as the Foot, now employs them exclusively to get rid of her rivals and enemies. Leonardo has a special arrangement with the mob queen where he offers more than just his skill for murder.





	Big kill, little death

**Author's Note:**

> Leo is in his mid-twenties in this setting, Karai is a bit over thirty. Characters are loosely based on a mix of the 2003 cartoon and the IDW comics (think: dark!Leo in the City Fall storyline).

“Sneak up on me again and I’ll cut your dick off.”

The sharp edge of the tantou was digging into his throat, pushing him down on the floor. Karai was straddling his waist, stark naked, water rolling down her skin like fresh morning dew. She smelled like coconut oil, fresh out of the shower, her towel thrown on the floor a few steps behind after she’d attacked him out of reflex.

He’d climbed in through her living room window when he’d heard the noises coming from the bathroom. Leonardo didn’t expect her kicking him in the gut when he’d opened the door. She called him here in the first place, his phone vibrating silently with the promise of a night spent rolling in the sheets. The mob queen summoned him whenever the fancy took her and he showed up like a well trained dog.

Or so she thought.

The idea made the assassin smirk. Karai made a big show of establishing control but Leo knew better: she was simply needy for a good fuck by a certain mutant turtle that happened to be him.

Leonardo and his brothers have earned their reputation as deadly mercenaries and they were in great demand by the NYC underworld - both to kill and to be killed. Karai offered them a deal that Leonardo thought was worth giving up their rogue lifestyle for - he agreed to serve exclusively under her command, bowing to her demands (his brothers needed some “convincing” of course...Leo made sure they were all on the same page).

Sex wasn’t part of the deal, however. No, that was something Leonardo pursued for his own selfish reasons. He found her games amusing - how Karai played queen bee and pushed him around like a knight on a chessboard, acting like she owned him. He went along for now - the sex was intense and sometimes he managed to pry information out of her for his own agenda when her defenses were down. Win-win, as far as he was concerned.

Now pinned to the living room floor, he almost wished she’d dig the blade a bit deeper. The smell of blood always got him aroused, even if it was his own. Not as much as the smell of her sex though - his nostrils flared as the heady smell of her desire overrode the fresh scent of the shower she took hardly five minutes ago.

He blinked as drops of water hit his face, dripping from her wet hair. Her death-glare bore into him and he had to suppress a snort.

“You called me here, Karai. Did you expect me to ring the doorbell?” Leo cocked an eyeridge as his fingertips ran up her bare thighs in a teasing manner. He smirked, not caring to hide his amusement anymore.

She would have none of it.

“Insolent fool.” For a moment she really dug the blade deeper (not breaking skin though; knife play was not on the menu tonight), then she pulled back and sat up straight. “Watch your mouth or so help me I will choke you.”

The assassin wasn’t really listening as his gaze traveled down her long neck, her collarbone… Damn, her breasts looked so ripe from this angle. He wanted to suck on them and bite until she howled. The red ornate tattoo between those globes looked striking against her white skin. His eyes raked lower, lower...yes. He’d almost told her to scoot up and sit on his face so he could eat her out right then and there. Mouth watering, Leonardo swallowed involuntarily.

No...That position just won’t do.

A flash of a toothy grin was Karai’s only warning before he grabbed her by the waist and flipped them over on the wooden floor. A surprised gasp escaped her, followed by a snarl as she slashed the tantou at his face for the rough handling. Leonardo caught her wrist and tore the blade out of her grasp, throwing it across the floor. The tantou spun until it clattered against the far wall.

“Careful, Karai. You’ll put someone’s eye out with that thing.” Eyes narrowing, his voice curled like smoke, a deep rumble that sank to her core. He was bathed in shadow, the only light coming from the bathroom door behind him, the white of his eyes almost aglow.

Karai rolled her eyes, huffing in frustration. “Maybe if I blinded you,  _ Leonardo,  _ you’d stop being so presumptuous.”

“Please.” He chuckled. “We both know you want me because I challenge your authority. Losing my sight, however, would be quite—“ he made a show of devouring her body with his gaze, tongue flicking out to wet his lips in anticipation, “—unfortunate…”

Karai’s glare turned to mere slits, a snarl parting her lips. She wanted him dead. Or fucked senseless. Either option was fine at this point. His overpowering presence was enough to make her cunt dripping wet, the heat pooling in her lower belly becoming a real pain to ignore. His lazy grin widened as his pupils dilated with lust. He could definitely smell her need… what an animal.

She made a sudden swing at him out of pure frustration but it was half-hearted and he caught it easily, grabbing both her wrists and slamming them above her head. The movement sent Leonardo forward, curling over her. The tails of his black-blue mask slipped over his shoulder to tickle her jaw.

“You sure squirm a lot. You want to do this or not?” the assassin whispered into her ear and rolled his hips against her naked sex in a mockery of what’s to come. Karai groaned, bucking against him, legs in a death grip around his shell. Her chest heaved as she turned her face away from him.

“Stop talking and put your tongue to better use.”

That’s as close to a “yes” as he would get. Leonardo chuckled and leaned back up, letting her wrists go. Reaching to his chest he slowly unbuckled the leather straps that held the twin blades over his back, as well as the utility belt across his waist and his arm guards. He dropped everything silently to his left - within reach, yet out of the way. He cherished the black lacquer sheath too much to risk unnecessary scratches caused by rolling on the floor.

Karai watched him through half hooded eyes while he rid himself of his weapons. Her lower back already lifted across his lap, she stretched a long leg up, dragging her toes over his arm, his bulging bicep, over the upper edge of his plastron and under his jaw. He caught her ankle, flashing fangs but instead of biting he proceeded to lick a long trail from her toes up to the back of her knee. The possessive gleam in his eyes intensified as he pushed her legs apart and took another long, appreciative look down her lithe form, stopping at the patch of dark hair dusting her mons. Even in the dim light he could see the glint of her wet cunt, like a blooming flower covered in honey. His low churr washed over her as his cock dropped down, already hard, right in position to push in...

Except, he didn’t.

Apparently Leonardo had all the time in the world to further her agony as he started a leisurely pace of gliding his cock back and forth over the parted lips of her labia, teasing her clit in the process. The room was soon filled with squelching sounds and Karai’s barely controlled mewls. The tightness in her core was building at an unexpected speed. Was she really that hungry for him? Cumming under three minutes would be telling and the last thing she needed was to see that triumphant grin plastered on his face.

She was growing increasingly frustrated. This was supposed to be a quick get-in-and-get-out, she had business to attend to, yet here he was fooling around like he had the entire evening to spare. Didn’t he have some assassination to attend to in an hour or something?

“Leonardo, m-...hah...m- _ move already!!” _

“I am.”

Her feet crossed behind his shell, Karai planted her elbows on the ground, jerking herself up in an attempt to capture his elusive cock. In the same instant Leonardo pulled his hips out of reach, then lunged forward with his entire body, slamming her back on the floor.

“Augh!!... Damn, you filthy bast—“ she didn’t get to finish as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue hard at work drinking up her groans. Her claws dug into his arms and she bit down on his lower lip, hard. Leo jerked away with a gasp that quickly morphed into a dark chuckle as he tasted his own blood.

“Nice…” the assassin flashed a smirk, swiping a tongue over the bite before diving back in. He bit down her neck just as hard and proceeded to suck at the white column till her skin bruised. Karai threw her head back against the floor as the pain-laced-pleasure shot threw her entire body.

“ _ Fuck!! _ —… ah… hah…”

Releasing her neck with one last, almost apologetic kiss, Leonardo started snaking down her body like a predator about to eat his prey. She tasted like sweat and milk and coconuts...but the smell of her arousal was getting to him, the basic need to  _ fuck _  misting over his mind—

No. Not before he drank her up. God, he wanted to eat her out more than anything at this point; to make her cum and scream his name with his tongue alone.

On his way down Leonardo buried his face between her breasts, breathing in her scent, fingers pinching her nipples, erect and needy for attention. Karai mewled, unseeing eyes fixed on the ceiling, her breath hitching. Such a delicate part of her, those sensitive nibs. He turned to suck on them, biting playfully while one hand moved down her side before dipping between her legs, caressing her folds and pushing a finger into her. She was loose and dripping wet; so needy for him despite all her bitching. He smirked to himself.

Moving all the way down, the assassin settled between the woman’s legs. Nuzzling the insides of her thighs he glanced up at her. Chest heaving with anticipation, Karai locked eyes with him and noticed a strange look on his face she couldn’t place.

“What?” she breathed, brows furrowing.

“...nothing.”

Closing his eyes, Leonardo kissed and nipped his way down. That look though - it tugged at something within her, something troubling. She was about to make a nasty remark just to piss him off when he suddenly  _ dove in, _  his tongue taking a long swipe over her lower lips. After the first taste, Leonardo all but swallowed her, alternating between sucking her clit relentlessly and explored her from the inside.

Eyes rolling into her skull in ecstasy, all coherent thought dispersed from Karai’s mind as a guttural groan tore through her lips.

Leonardo pushed down on her hips to keep her from bucking as he continued his assault. Shaking hands found the top of his head, then slid down to find purchase at the edge of his shell. He could hear her panting with the occasional curse thrown in between. He would’ve smirked if his mouth wasn’t stretched over her sweet core. And god, she tasted so good. Thighs trembling, she spread her legs to an almost-split, opening up to him completely. Her gasps increased, his name at the tip of her tongue—

Karai came with a violent scream that just as quickly died in her throat with a choking sound, face twisting in sweet agony. Her back arched like a tightly drawn bowstring and all Leonardo could do was hold her down and keep going as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. He drank her essence down to the last drop until the tension released and Karai slumped back on the floor.

_ Sweet little death... _

The assassin rose up on his knees, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he took in the sight before him: Karai, limp and panting, body slick with sweat, hair sticking to her face - a picture of debauchery. Every time he saw her like this, his lust for her doubled in its intensity.

Leonardo clenched his teeth as he became painfully aware of his own unattended erection, precome flowing down the side and coating his inner thighs. Feeling Karai come undone around him and the friction against the floor was nearly enough to do him in.

However, he didn’t prolong this sweet torture for nothing.

Denying her even a moment of reprieve, Leonardo leaned forward, planting one hand firmly near her shoulder, the other sliding under the small of her back, pulling her back up onto his lap. Karai gasped as the head of his cock touched her over-sensitive center. Already in position, Leo wasted no time pushing into her with a low groan.

“Ngh—...fuck…aah…”

Her walls clenched around him like a vice. His control started slipping, the basic need to rut taking over. Karai stayed silent as he started pounding long and hard into her. Sinking to his elbows and clutching her shoulders to keep her from slipping, he churred loudly into the crook of her neck, biting down as his tempo increased.

“Umf-...huh...hah…ah—“

Karai still kept quiet, save for the soft gasps as he drove into her. Leonardo slowed just a bit to lift his head and chance a look at her.

Dark eyes looked back at him, half hooded and drowsy, red lips parted just so - Karai was beautiful in her sex haze. She stared at him with such possessiveness that it sent a fresh wave of pure, animalistic  _ need to fuck _  down his spine.

A lazy smile spread over her lips, looking like a cat that ate the canary.

_ [I own you, Leonardo.] _

His answering grin turned into a snarl as he picked up speed.

_ [Are you sure about that, princess?] _

Words were unnecessary when their eyes spoke volumes of dark desire and the need to own and subjugate.

Leonardo lunged forward, kissing her hard. She kissed back - hungry, biting, devouring his grunts as he swallowed down her moans in turn. Her arms snaked around his neck, nails raking his pebbled skin. Finding the knot of his bandana, she suddenly yanked him back.

“Is that—… all you  _ ah—…  _ got….?” Her lips barely touched his as she challenged him between gasps. The pressure was building in her belly, her second orgasm just out of reach.

Throwing her a dark look, Leonardo paused, then pulled out without warning. Karai was about to protest when he grabbed her by the hips. The assassin flipped her unceremoniously over to her stomach, yanked her up on her knees and pulled her backside flush against his chest in an upright position. Not missing a beat, he rammed his dick back inside her with more force than necessary, his rhythm fast and rough.

Sweat-covered thighs slapped against the back of her legs. Karai threw her head back on his shoulder, moaning her appreciation as she bounced up and down his cock. Her hand came up to grab the assassin by the neck and pulled him forward into a kiss that was all teeth, tongues and harsh panting.

Coming up for air, Leonardo yanked her head back by a fistful of hair to reveal the column of her throat, the bite mark from earlier already bruising. He decided to add another, biting down and sucking hard. His other hand traveled down her toned stomach to the wetness that lay between her legs. He found her clit and proceeded to tease and torment, his cock pumping into her relentlessly.

She couldn’t breathe, her body tensing up as if pulled by a string. It didn’t take much longer.

Karai’s keening cry echoed through the room as she bucked violently in his arms, her second orgasm hitting her like a lightning bolt, inner walls slamming down and pulsing around his dick. Leonardo clenched his teeth as he pumped one, two, three more times before he roared through his own release. He rode the waves, coating her insides with cum until he was completely spent, Karai all but a used ragdoll in his arms.

After he slipped out, Leonardo sat back with her on the balls of his feet, trying to catch his breath as drops of sweat ran down his muscles. Her smell was all over him and he revelled in it. Karai still shuddered in the wake of her ecstasy, her head resting under his chin. As she slowly came to her senses, she turned to look up at him and saw the sated grin plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“...you can get out now.”

He chuckled in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. She hated him for it.

“Not yet.” he replied curtly. Before she could protest Leonardo scooped her up bridal style, rose to his feet and started in the direction of her spacious private bathroom. “I need a shower - unless you want my eleven PM target to smell you on me?”

[ _ Knowing I fucked you senseless? _ ] She could almost hear his gloating thoughts.

“You are disgusting.” she deadpanned but didn’t make a move to get down, letting him carry her through the door and into the shower stall. Once inside, Leonardo put her down on her feet and turned on the faucet.

Karai wobbled slightly as she leaned back against the tiled wall to steady herself. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, letting the spray of water run down her face. It felt soothing after the roughness of their coupling.

She felt a hand cup her cheek in an unusually gentle manner. Her eyes fluttered open just as Leonardo leaned in to kiss her, trapping her body with his own. Their tongues met in a slow, sensual dance and Karai felt her cheeks flush. This was...new. A familiar heat pooled in her belly and it almost infuriated her how easily he could switch her body back on.

Leonardo broke the kiss just as a low moan escaped her. “You know…” he started, lifting his hands to untie the knot on his now-wet mask, tossing it to the side. He leaned in again, barely touching her lips.

“...I still got an hour to kill.”


End file.
